The present invention relates to load balancing in an Internet Protocol (IP) network. More particularly, and not by way of limitation, the present invention is directed to a system and method for load balancing IP gateway services in a resilient manner.
The following is a list of acronyms and their definitions that used in the body of the specification, which shall apply throughout the specification unless otherwise noted.
ACRONYMS:ARP—Address Resolution ProtocolDHCP—Dynamic Host Configuration ProtocolIP—Internet ProtocolIPv4—Internet Protocol version 4IPv6—Internet Protocol version 6L2—Layer 2L3—Layer 3LDF—Load Distribution FunctionMAC—Media Access ControlND—Neighbor DiscoveryNS—Neighbor SolicitationRD—Router DiscoveryRR—Round RobinVIP—Virtual IPVMAC—Virtual Media Access ControlVRRP—Virtual Router Redundancy ProtocolVRRPv2—Virtual Router Redundancy Protocol version 2VRRPv3—Virtual Router Redundancy Protocol version 3WRR—Weighted Round Robin